Balance
by PercyJfan100
Summary: What if Leo didn't discover Adam, Bree, and Chase right away? What if Donald didn't tell his new family members? What if he tries to keep them from meeting? Will they cross paths? Note: The Lab rats are closer to Donald, so hope you like dad/kid moments.
1. Chapter 1

"Welcome to your new home, _Mrs._ Davenport." Donald Davenport said as he entered his home carrying his new wife bridal style, swinging her around once.

She cried out in delight before answering with "Why thank you, _Mr._ Davanport."

"Absolutely Mrs. Davenport." He said in a slow, seductive tone. She grabbed hi face and started pressing her lips to his repeatedly, each kiss only lasting a couple seconds.

"We get it, you got married!" a new voice announced. A young boy of thirteen, Leo Dooley, Tasha's son, came in, struggling with two suitcases. "It's getting old."

Donald sat his new wife on the ground as Leo looked around. "_Wow!_" he exclaimed, amazed. "You got this big house just from inventing things?" The house was indeed big, or, actually, more like _huge_. It was a three level mansion, about forty feet tall. Leo walked in slowly, observing his new home.

"Mmm-hmm." Donald answered proudly, nodding.

"Way to go, mom." Leo praised. "Now _that's_ a husband." His eyes landed on something. "Hey, what's that?"

"Uh, that." His new stepfather said, rushing forward to ensure he didn't touch it. "Is Davenport Industries first fully interactive 3-D TV." He activated it to give a little demonstration (and show off a little to his new family members). It came to life, showing a baseball field spread out before them, right as the batter swung. "SCORE!" it yelled as the ball sailed towards them. At least, the 3-D one did. Leo, entranced, backed up, putting his arms up to catch it, forgetting for a moment it was only an image. It was that lifelike.

He jumped up, slamming against the wall, unknowingly activating something, or rather, some_one_. "Watch the face, termite!" a whiny, bossy voice commanded.

Leo stepped back. "Mom I think the little voice inside my head is back." He said with a nervous expression, hands in his pockets.

"No, this is Eddy." Donald explained, holding his hands out to the animated face on the screen that was installed in the wall. "He's my smart home system. Remember I told you Leo and Tasha are moving in today." He explained that last part to Eddy.

"Hey, welcome." He said in a (fake) friendly voice. "Everything here is _mine_." His voice changed back into bossy and controlling, narrowing his eyes.

"Hey Leo, why don't I show you your new bedroom?" Mr. Davenport said, hoping to distract his newly acquired family members from the rude computer. "Tasha, would you like to come? This place is pretty big. Wouldn't want you getting lost."

"Sure." She said cheerily, and, hooking her arm through his, they walked out. He showed them all around, their new rooms, the game room, storage, garage, elevators, everything.

"You know, I think I'm gonna like it here." Leo said to himself later on in the day as he sat in his new room, playing video games. But however, as he was playing, suddenly, the room shook, like something had pounded it from blow. And he could've sworn he heard two faint voices yelling "DAVENPORT!" he shrugged it off, not knowing that it wasn't just a figment of his imagination.

In the living room, Tasha and Donald sat on the couch, just enjoying each other's company, when suddenly, a tremor rippled through the ground. Tasha sat up. "What was that?"

"Um, what was what?" Donald asked, trying to seem confused. But at the same time, he was silently praying '_Oh please, not a glitch, not now. Anything but a glitch.'_.

"DAVENPORT!" three faint voices hollered.

"Ok, you had to have heard that."

"Heard what, Tasha?" she gave him a look. "Oh, you mean that? That was probably Eddy, trying to spook us."

"And that banging?"

"Oh, just one of the inventions. I'll go check it out." And before she could protest, he bolted, going into a room far from the others, one with plain wooden walls and a concrete floor. He pressed a secret panel on the wall, which opened up an elevator. He stepped in, and was shot downwards, deep in the ground.

It opened only seconds later, and he stumbled out in his haste. "Guys! What's going on?" he seemed to ask nobody. But then, three teenagers, around fifteen, rushed in, all in Davenport Industries training suits, with the logo on the chest, two boys and a girl.

The girl had caramel brown hair and light but deep blue eyes. The shorter boy also had brown hair that was darker than the girl's, and green eyes. The tallest bot had the same dark hair as the shorter one, but green-blue eyes that seemed to be a mix of the other two.

"Oh Mr. Davenport, thank goodness!" the girl exclaimed, stumbling into his arms.

"Bree, what's wrong?" he asked gently.

"Oh, it was horrible." She whispered, her voice hollow. "Eddy, he- he…" she couldn't finish as she started trembling.

"What did he do this time?" Donald asked, sighing tiredly. Eddy loved torturing them, ever since they were toddlers. He was used to this, having to rush down on short notice to investigate and make sure there was no serious damage done.

"He- he said… oh, I can't do it! Adam, you say it!" Bree said.

The taller boy, Adam, said "I'm not saying it! I's too horrible!" a bit dramatically.

They went back and forth, arguing over which should say it. "Oh for the love of technology!" the shorter boy exclaimed, annoyed. "_I'll _say it! Just quit bickering." After nods from his older siblings (by thirteen and six minutes), he said. "He told us you" he shuddered. "got _married_." He continued with a terrorized voice. "And that _she_ was living here." He started laughing lightly. "Now that I think about it, that's ridiculous. You'd never put us in danger of discovery like that!"

His siblings started laughing too. They laughed for a good minute, until they realized their father/creator wasn't laughing with them. "You, um, _didn't_, did you?" Bree asked, squinting slightly.

"Well, funny story…" he laughed nervously. "You see…"

They all paled considerably. "You didn't." they all spoke.

"Well…" he offered a nervous smile.

They all got looks of anger, disbelief, and shock on their faces, but mostly anger. "Ok guys, try to c-" he was cut off by Adam's heat vision going off, Bree being thrown into a spin cycle, and Chase's force field flickering to life, collecting in balls and being flung all over, knocking over things and making quite a racket. Oh, how was he going to explain _this _noise to his new family that dwelled upstairs?


	2. Chapter 2

Donald frantically tried to calm them down before Tasha or Leo found the secret elevator and came to investigate. This is why he hadn't wanted them angry. Whenever their emotions got too fired up, they glitched. Oh, right, let me explain. You see, Adam, Bree and Chase, his adopted children, were superhumans. They had each been programmed with a microchip implant in their necks when they were babies, giving them each a set of bionic abilities. And because they're human, they're emotions can trigger they're bionics, in a way they can't control.

See, Adam was all brute strength, with plasma grenades that could be fired from his fists, and heat and laser vision on the side. Bree has speed and agility, and could jump extreme amounts of space. Chase has super senses and a superior intelligence, along with a Commando app, which, whenever he was being threatened, turned him into a fearless brute dubbed Spike. He was also programmed with a force field. And now, onto the glitches.

Adam's heat vision went off repeatedly setting things on fire and melting metal. Bree was stuck in a spin cyclone, throwing everything she came within five feet of in every direction. Chase's force field acted up, flickering around him and collecting in powerful bursts, rocketing off him and sailing in every direction, knocking over things. They'd learned by now not to try and stop their glitching, it just made them last longer. So Adam just tried to keep his aim on things that weren't flammable, while Bree tried to spin in the same spot, and Chase, well, there wasn't much he could do, except try to keep the energy balls from blasting anything important.

After about fifteen minutes of destruction and banging around, their glitching slowly stopped. Bree was soon standing fine, and Adam's heat vision was no longer firing randomly, the same with Chase's force field. "Ok… now that you've calmed down- look, I'm know it's a big shock. But I really, _really_ love her." he tried to get them to understand.

"Ok… but you're not gonna tell her about us, are you?" Chase asked worriedly.

"Of course not. And I have some other news."

"There's _more_?" Adam asked.

"Yeah… uh, oh, how should I put this? You've got a stepbrother now."

"WHAT?" they all yelled.

After that, Bree muttered under her breath "Why couldn't it be a step_sister_? That I wouldn't mind."

"Guys, I know it's a big change, but… just try to understand. I know you will when you're training's complete and you fall in love too." They all gave him strange looks as an awkward silence crept up. Giving an anxious grin, Donald said "Ok. Well, I'm gonna go see if I can come up with a believable excuse as to why the house was shaking a minute ago. Speaking of which, what happened?"

"Oh, uh… nothing." Bree said with a nervous smile, trying to cover for her brother.

"Don't try to lie to me, you're all terrible at it. Now spill."

"Ok… I was working on my aim, like you told me, but, well, Eddy distracted me and I accidentally shot off course." Adam apologized.

"Ok… now, I'm gonna go see if they'll believe it was just Eddy."

"Oh yeah, sure, blame me." the aforementioned computer said sarcastically as Donald stepped into the elevator, the teenagers waving and giving him innocent smiles. As the door closed, they continued waving for a few more seconds, then, grins be wiped off their faces, rushed over to Eddy's computer screen.

"Eddy, quick, show us the front room!" Chase commanded.

"Ever heard of saying please?" Eddy remarked.

"Yeah, have you?" Bree retorted in a sarcastic, yet sweet voice.

Eddy rolled his eyes but obliged. As soon as the living room appeared, they all shrieked and hid their faces under their hands. "Oh, my eyes! My poor, beautiful blue eyes!" Bree screeched dramatically, stumbling away.

"It buuuuuuuuurns!" Adam added. There, on the couch, sat Tasha and their father/creator, lips pressed together, holding each others faces.

"Shh!" the intellect of the group scolded. "They'll hear us!" then he turned back to the screen, instantly covering his eyes again. "Ok." He, being the 'mature one', said in a cool, carefully controlled voice, clearly disturbed. "That was- ok, I can't say anything except… I will _never _be able to unsee that." His voice was kind of frightened and very creeped out.

Once they stopped, they turned back to the screen. "So Donald." The woman, who they assumed was Tasha, started. "What _was_ that banging, anyway?"

"Oh, just one of the inventions in the lab. It over heated a little." He lied smoothly.

"Oh… well, anyway, I'm glad it was nothing… too extreme." She said, choosing her words carefully. "B- did you say lab?"

"Um, y-yes. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, it just that- well, Leo, he'd probably find it interesting and go straight down there first chance he got. So… let's keep this between us, shall we?"

"Nice girl." Bree said to herself.

"Ok." Then he noticed the kids peering at them, faces on the screen, and he paled considerably, blood draining from his face and eyes going wide.

"Donald? What's wrong? Is there something on my face?" Tasha asked, repeatedly feeling her skin. When she found nothing and her new husband didn't respond, she turned around to see if there was something behind her, gasping at what sight met her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh my goodness!" Tasha exclaimed. "_That's_ your lab?"

"Uh, yes?" Donald responded, unsure.

"It's amazing! All that technology, it must've cost fifty grand at least." She hadn't noticed the kids, thanks to Bree's super speed. She'd grabbed her brothers by the wrist the moment she'd started to turn and dragged them to the ground. They'd made it just in time, any slower and Mrs. Davenport would've seen them for sure.

"Yeah, it was kind of expensive. But it was worth it."

"Where is it, anyway? You didn't show us it earlier."

"Oh, it's uh... in the basement. Yeah, the basement!" He replied nervously.

"Well can I see it?"

"I don't really think you'd like-"

"Oh, come on, please? It looks interesting." What was he to do? He couldn't exactly say no to something his new wife wanted on her first day of living with him. But he couldn't risk the exposure of his bionic children. What to do?

"Oh, f-fine. Just go straight down that hallway, and I'll join you in a minute." He said, pointing. She rose and walked out, humming to herself. The second she was out of earshot, he stood up and headed for the computer screen.

"Guys! You have to hide!"

"Where?" Chase demanded.

"Just… go up on top of the rock wall or something! But stay out of sight!"

Bree sighed. "Ok." She turned to walk away, but thought better of it. "But if we get discovered, I'm blaming you!"

"Ok." He then split, to go join his new wife. He showed her the elevator, then led her in and told her to brace herself.

"Why?" she asked, right before they were shot down into the ground, Tasha screaming. As they stepped out, Tasha was leaning heavily on Donald, trying to regain her balance and rid herself of the dizziness and nausea that had crept up on her.

He spotted Adam, Bree, and Chase peering at them from on top of the rock wall, like he'd suggested. Oh how he wished he'd given them invisibility. _I'll have to do that later_, he reminded himself, making a mental note.

"Wow…" Tasha said, turning in a circle. "This place is amazing! I can't believe you didn't want me to see this!"

"I just didn't think you'd be all that interested." He replied.

"But I am! All these inventions, the machines, it's incredible!" her gaze zeroed in on something on the far wall. "What are those?"

Donald mentally slapped himself. She was headed for the super-humans biologically regulated atmospheric chambers, or, as they liked to call them, their tubes. It was where they slept and ate, or just went whenever they wanted to just chill out or be alone. They were sound proof from the inside so they could sleep easily, especially the youngest. His enhanced hearing made him a very light sleeper, and the slightest noise could wake him.

The worst part about her approaching it? They hated it whenever anyone touched them. He could see Bree scowling as she walked closer and put her hand on the front door. Both her brothers had their hands over her mouth and were holding her back to keep her from crying out in anger or running straight down there and telling her to stay away. Donald knew she'd surely be complaining to him of finger prints on her door later on.

"T-Tasha, I wouldn't touch those if I were you."

"Why not?" she asked.

"Well, they- they're pressure sensitive and could set off a bunch of alarms if you touch the wrong place. And believe me, they're loud enough to shatter glass." That was partially why he didn't want her to touch them. So she wouldn't set off the alarms that were programmed to ring if anyone but the kids or he touched their tubes. And plus, he didn't want it ringing because it would most certainly have Chase screaming his head off in pain because of his super hearing. And that was the last thing he needed. Actually, he didn't need that at all.

"Tasha, please." He tried again, gently pulling her wrist away.

"Alright, alright." She said in surrender.

"Now why don't we just go upstairs? And not _ever_ come down here again."

"Ok…" she agreed reluctantly. As soon as they stepped into the elevator and the door closed, Bree zipped down and immediately inspected her tube.

"Oh man, look at all these smudges." She complained.

"Just be glad the alarms didn't go off." Chase called as Adam and he picked their way down the rock wall.

"Yeah, that would've been bad." She sighed, hopping up on the computer panels and brought her knees to her chest, arms circling them. "Do you guys think she'll ever find out about us?" she asked as her brothers approached.

"I dunno. I hope not."

"Me too. How do you think she'd react?"

"Probably do this." Adam then screamed and fell backwards. He hopped up after a few seconds. "Or something."

She shrugged. "Maybe. But… don't you think it would be kinda nice? If she found out?"

Chase was holding her by the shoulders in an instant. "Bree… are you feeling ok? How many fingers am I holding up?"

"Three." She answered simply.

"Ok… so she's not delusional. Care to enlighten us in how you figure it qould be nice? She'd probably turn us into the government. And I have no desire to be prodded at with needles all day!"

"Don't get so worked up." She chided. "I'm just saying… what if she learned to except us? Wouldn't it be nice to have someone, you know, kinda like a _mom_ around?"

"Well…" even the intellectual of the group, who hated to admit he was wrong, kind of agreed. It would be nice to have someone that cared about them around. Someone… motherly.

"I- I guess so. But, even though there is a chance she could learn to except us and our abilities, there's also a good chance she'd turn us into the science community and have us studied in a glass case for the rest of our lives. I mean, we don't know anything about her."

Bree nodded slightly. Her younger brother made a good point. Sighing, she said "Let's just try to forget about it for now, we'll talk later. Right now, I've got a capsule to clean."

And with that, she hopped up and walked over to her tube and breathed on it to create a spot of steam, then wiped it with her sleeve, trying to remove the handprints and smudges. She'd have to ask Davenport for a rag later. But, as she attempted to rid her tube of imperfections, she was still thinking about the woman that had married her father/creator. _Could_ she learn to except them, to love them as people and not… science experiments? She hoped so. She was willing to give her a chance… if she were to ever find out. She sighed again, thinking it was hopeless. Davenport wouldn't let her find them. _But I can hope…_


End file.
